we can do something wonderful
by eris-11
Summary: A collection of moments throughout the lives of our favorites spies, mostly centered around Cammie Morgan but generally covering the major characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Cammie Goode has a bit of an announcement to make to her husband-but the only problem is that they're kind of on a mission. Well, she's always had bad timing, so may as well keep the streak going._

* * *

My reflexes knew what was happening before I did. The terrorist aimed a potshot at me–at the _middle_ of me, the most important part of me as of two weeks ago–and my instincts sent me into overdrive. Pain exploded in my right side as I took the hit in a place I definitely wouldn't have otherwise, forcing a scream of pain out of me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach turn, worry masking his face. I broke the man's wrist and drove a fist in an uppercut before jabbing his solar plexus; his eyes rolled back and he feel like a ton of bricks.

"Cam, are you okay?" Zach asked, picking across the dead or unconscious bodies to get to me. "That was…sloppy?" He sounded almost shocked.

"I know, I know."

"What happened? You never lose it like that, why did you take the hit there?" His questions felt relentless, and I felt nauseous.

"I just–don't worry about it. What matters right now is searching these bodies–"

"Doesn't matter? Not to derail our mission but I'm fairly certain you at least have a bruised muscle down there, hon, that's not gonna just fade overnight. I'll have to stick to your right side now." His voice grew heated, like it always did when he was worried. "It's not like that was some new move or something; I can't remember the last time something caught you off guard. What were you thinking, going out of your way like that? It's not like–"

This was _not_ how I had planned to break the news to him, but considering circumstances it was the way I was gonna do it anyway. I grabbed one of his gesticulating hands and pressed it to my stomach, locking eyes with him. " _That_ is what I was thinking."

The realization melted onto Zach's face, as if he couldn't believe it. First disbelief, in green eyes as wide as dinner plates, and then complete shock, in his jaw hanging open, and then something that I could only equate to wonder. "You're…Cam, you're…"

"Pregnant. Yes." I smiled, a laugh escaping me like a gust of air. "Are you really that surprised? We have been trying _very_ consistently."

"I-I-I-I just–" His hands–scarred from the brawl, calloused from gunplay–encircled my waist and he held me too close for even air to come between us. I could feel him shaking. "We were trying but my brain could never… It never really…" He laughed too and pulled back to kiss me, a full-fledged open mouth situation that we hadn't really been able to indulge in months, and it was like the world had stopped.

But then he let go and stepped back a bit, holding me at arms length. "You need to go home. Right now," he said, almost as an order. It was like a switch had flipped in my husband: ecstatic and overjoyed to dangerously protective in a wink.

I stared at him and spoke steadily. "Zachary, don't be ridiculous. This is our op and we're almost done for God's sake, we have three more days! And when else has this been a problem?"

He sputtered ineffectually; objectively, it was a hilarious thing to see. "Th-the whole time, honey! It's not like this just happened at you! How long have you known?!"

"Two weeks." I braced myself for his reaction.

" _Two weeks_? Why didn't you tell me before we left!?"

"You were gone in DC proper for a whole two days for that training. And then there wasn't enough time for me to get a second with, what, 72 hours before this mission? I wasn't gonna jeopardize this like that."

"What about Bex–"

"She left for Lebanon a day before we came here!"

Zach stilled, the same way the air came together before a storm. I knew he wasn't going to yell at me, but I could tell he wasn't happy. "Does Bex know?"

"I–yes." Guilt flooded me, making my cheeks redden. "I wasn't going to tell her until after I told you! But we were at lunch in DC and she just…you know how she reads people. She just _knew_."

Zach threw up his hands. "Why didn't she volunteer to come with me, then!? The Agency gladly would have sanctioned it!"

"Her recon op in Beirut was already in the works, there was no way she could've dropped," I replied, and I felt myself grow tense. My voice did the thing that Macey always called me out on, when I was being Very Serious and I couldn't bring myself to yell so I spoke softly instead. "And you know I don't like you running these kinds of ops without me."

"And I don't like doing them without you either but I don't see how that matters anymore!" He held my face in his hands for a moment, making me focus on him, before touching my still-flat stomach. Worry gleamed in his eyes. "If we're starting a family, Cameron, it's a priority."

Something in me that I didn't even realize was running wild seemed to calm down. I had never doubted Zach's inclination as a protector, but suddenly I was seeing him as a _father_ , and I realized I had never loved him more than I did in that moment. I kissed him, just enough for us to share the air, to remind myself that we were together. "I know that, Zach. I _do_. You have to have noticed how I've been eating, how I've been acting," I replied, and I saw his mind churn back, thinking of the wine I'd refused, the different-than-usual workouts I'd done in the hotel room, the amount of water I'd been drinking.

"Of course. You're right. I'm sorry," he said quietly, deflating a bit. "I should know that. I know you'd never put our baby in undue danger. I just… I worry."

 _Our baby_ … "Oh, you worry? Bex left me a dead drop a couple of days ago that was just a bunch of links to pregnancy books on Amazon. And don't even get me started on Mom, oh my gosh…"

"Does she know too?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh no, no way. I can't wait to surprise her and Joe, she's gonna lose it. But this? Oh, she's gonna kill me for this."

Zach laughed. "For what, giving her a grandkid?"

"No, for taking that grandkid to run an op in fucking Poland. Speaking of, we need to search these guys," I said, glancing around us at the carnage that we'd just finish having a serious discussion in the midst of.

Zach tugged me forward for a kiss, one that lingered even after we pulled away, our foreheads gently touching. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

"I'm–Cam, I'm really excited."

I felt elated. "Me too."

" _None of us, including me, ever do great things. But we can all do small things, with great love, and together we can do something wonderful." – Mother Teresa_


	2. Chapter 2

_Joe is the father of the bride. . .allegedly, anyway. Hopefully he'll feel worthy of that title at some point. But today-Cam and Zach's wedding day-in particular would be nice._

* * *

Not for the first time in the past ten-odd years, Joe Solomon felt like an impostor.

It had taken him years to even shake the feeling with Rachel, to remind himself that yes, Matt was dead and no, there was nothing weird about falling in love with her, because for almost 20 years there truly hadn't been a whisper of romance between them, until they were in her office late one night going over logistics for the Blackthorne tail mission and she _looked_ at him with those fucking eyes and he was a goner. When she'd asked him one night early in their relationship what had taken so long for him to just bite the bullet and _ask_ , he hadn't even had to say anything because she already knew-he couldn't divest himself of the nagging idea that _it wasn't supposed to be him_ , even though he'd long stopped telling himself he didn't feel what he felt.

But now, 10 years into their marriage- _marriage,_ holy shit, the word still felt like a blessing-it felt as natural as breathing. It wasn't some epic, world-shattering, soulmate kind of love, and he knew Rachel felt the same. No, it was something more earthy, more grounding, and it and the safehouse and the office suite and her smile all meant _home_ ; it was perhaps the purest version of "falling in love with your best friend." Life had fallen into a steadiness, from dropping off Cameron at Georgetown for years to holding holiday dinners at the safehouse to companionably silents nights sipping whiskey with Townsend, and even babysitting the twins-more than anything, all of it simply felt right.

However, that didn't mean that there weren't still things that made him feel. . .strange. Things that made him feel like he was a piece from a different picture dropped into the wrong box. And the largest of these by far was the fact that, legally speaking, he was the 'father of the bride,' with all the responsibilities that entailed. And so far, not a single thing had convinced him that he wasn't a glitch.

The wedding venue was as perfect as it was going to get-wine red flowers tied with navy ribbons and dusted with gold, warmly lit by tea lights, the centerpieces flawless, the chairs mathematically arranged by Liz and Macey. Not that it was at all his business, but out of the venues Cam and Zach had considered, this one had been Joe's favorite. Not only was did it meet all of the couple's major requirements, but it was in a place that was tricky to get to but easy to leave and even easier to surveil, meaning it had been a cinch for Rachel and Abby to pull a few favors and get all the security taken care of. Really all that was missing was the wedding itself, Zach in one room and Cam in another, and they hadn't seen each other since early that morning. Rachel was somewhere else in the banquet hall; she'd left the small bridal room a few minutes before to help Abby wrangle a very fussy Morgan, but by now she was probably talking with the wedding planner. Bex was with Zach, presumably talking him down from whatever nervousness he felt, and Grant and Jonas were helping with a last-minute food delivery.

Joe wondered, as he hovered by the door wondering if he should knock, if weddings were usually like this-didn't bridesmaids typically hang onto the bride to help her? Didn't groomsmen drink liquor and laugh before the ceremony? What in God's name were the _parents_ even supposed to be doing? But he didn't have the biggest pool of reference, and maybe it was a slight to the current wedding to compare it to any others-Cam and Zach were anything but traditional, and in her adulthood Cam had grown to very much value her time alone, hence her solitude in the small room now.

He took a steadying breath in and tapped his fist on the door. "Hey Cam, it's ten minutes 'till. Am I allowed in yet?" he said, trying to bring some brevity and hoping he didn't sound as uncertain as he felt.

There was an extremely brief pause, then, "Yeah-yeah of course. It's unlocked, just close the door behind you so no one sees!"

Joe opened up the door and some primitively masculine part of him was relieved that the room wasn't excessively feminine-it was tastefully pastel and the chairs and small chaise looked enviably soft. Cam was sitting at the vanity and ever-so-gently touching up her makeup, her back to the door but its mirror facing it. Based on the slight scuffing on the carpet, he discerned that she'd moved the table herself for a better position. _Noticing things_ , he half-thought, smiling to himself.

"Hey there. Are you ready? How do you feel?" Joe asked.

Cam sighed and smiled, barely a flicker in the mirror. "Oh, as ready as I'll ever be. Eventually I'll forgive Zach the ten years it took," she joked, and carefully stood up in a flurry of white. Before Joe could modulate or alter his reaction, he heard himself take a sharp breath in, his eyes going wide. It had been a long time since he'd ever perceived Cam as a child, but for the first time, the truth of her adulthood-no, not her adulthood, but her _evolution_ -was standing in front of him, and he didn't know what to say, because Cameron Ann Morgan looked stunning.

Cammie smiled at him widely, limply holding out her arms. "So what's the verdict, Solomon? Do I look okay? Could I fight off a Russian mobster in this thing?" she said, her voice shaking a bit with barely-restrained emotion.

"You won't have to." It took two steps for him to cross the distance between them and wrap his stepdaughter up in a tight hug. She hugged him back, laughing a bit and maybe even crying.

Her voice was half-muffled by his blazer. " _Fuck_ , Joe, I literally cannot afford to cry right now, this makeup took Tallulah almost an hour. . ." Cam lamented, and gingerly pulled back. She took a moment to look him over, almost inspecting him. "Are you alright? I think everyone's been stressed today."

Joe nodded and smiled. "I'm good, Cameron. Better than good."

Cam didn't let up-if nothing else, her gaze intensified. She was uncannily like Rachel in that regard. "It's okay, you know. You didn't have to hesitate-you know, with coming in here and talking to me."

"I don't-"

"What I'm trying to say, Joe, is that I'm _glad_ that it's you. I'm glad that you're walking me down the aisle and I'm glad that you're _here_ ," Cam said, and now her voice unmistakably shook even as she smiled through it. "I'm so happy that I was always a bonus to you when you married Mom, not a burden. My biological father is dead but I've got _you_."

This time she hugged him first and Joe felt very real tears start to threaten his eyes-no, there'd be time to cry later. No use in having the stepfather of the bride all red-eyed while he walked her down the aisle. He stepped back and looked at her, his smile giving way to a grin. "You picked a perfect dress, Cameron. You look beautiful."

She flushed pink. "Thank you, Joe."

"Are you nervous? How do you feel?" Joe asked, realizing that they were there for her and Zach and not him.

Cam took a breath in and shook herself out, as if she were readying for a fight. "I am nervous. But I don't know why-I'm as ready as I'll ever be, but still I. . ."

Joe smiled wryly, his hands going into his pockets. "Nothing ever gets you ready for the big day, Cameron, I _do_ know that. The day your mom and I tied the knot, I could've thrown up my own stomach, I was so nervous," he said. "But that's normal. Somehow the ring changes things, and I don't know why. But you and Zachary are more than ready for this. So," Joe stepped back to open the door and held out his arm for her, bowing a bit theatrically and making her laugh, "shall we go? I apparently still have to hand you over to someone even though it's the 21st century," he joked, and Cam rolled her eyes.

"It's all symbolic, Joe, now just be quiet and walk me down the aisle," she retorted, taking the arm he offered.

He smiled down at her, and he still couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten-a wife _and_ a stepchild, and all of them happy and healthy. "It would be my absolute pleasure."


End file.
